


His place is with the Resistance

by Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation
Summary: Poe thinks Finn is in love with Rey.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	His place is with the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Su lugar está en la Resistencia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015376) by [Liarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian). 



Finn opened his eyes slowly trying to discern what was that red light that blinked intermittently. Without much coordination he lit the holo and Rey's bluish face lit the room. The Scavenger’s image laughed nervously.

"I feel ridiculous talking to myself... Hi, Finn!" she smiled more calmly "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I'm sorry we didn't have more time to talk but there is something I have to do and not”

Finn stumbled in his hurry to get up and took the hologram closing his hand tightly around it. Without bothering to put on some pants, he left with the same shirt he wore the day before. Bluish light escaped between his fingers. Rey's voice was choppy until it was nothing more than an unintelligible whisper. He ran without paying attention to anything.

"Rey!" He shouted, knocking insistently against Rey's cell door. “Rey! It's me, Finn! Open!”

From the other side of the door, he only heard silence. Frightened by what it could mean, he typed the combination and the door opened with a metallic creak. It was as if Rey had never been there. The cot was completely bare, only the yellowish mattress and an almost flat pillow.

His mind seemed to have entered a loop, frightened by what the holo meant. He felt the sweat pearl on his forehead. He had walked the halls that led to the hangar hundreds of times but they had never seemed so long as at that moment. He felt the frozen ground against the soles of his feet. The space that a few hours before had occupied the Millennium Falcon was completely deserted.

“Finn? Is everything okay?” He felt Poe's hand against his shoulder. BB-8 was chattering around him.

"S-she's gone" he replied wheezing. The little holo seemed to burn against the palm of his hand. "Poe" he looked at him feeling lost. "Rey is gone. We are supposed to be a team”

Although the war was over, the activity was still frantic in the hangar. The noise of the engines was deafening. Seeing Finn's face, Poe couldn't help but hate Rey a little.

"Finn, buddy." Poe tried to get him out of his reverie. “I know what Rey means to you but she will come back. Rey always comes back.”

"I-I'd better go back to my room" Finn shrugged, staring at his bare feet.

Poe noticed the movement under his fingers. Without another word, Finn walked away leaving him alone with his Astrodroid.

"Looks like you're not the only one who couldn't say goodbye." Poe sighed at the indignation of BB-8. On another occasion, He’d have enjoyed the image of Finn almost naked in the middle of the hangar. Rey was gone but he was still there. “It's Rey who he loves. Stop getting your hopes up, Dameron.”

The Battle of Exagol had meant the beginning of the end but they were still far from finishing their job. After the fall of the First Order, chaos had spread over the Outer Rim. The black markets seemed to be taking over the galactic economy while Warlords were enriched at the expense of the despair of too many beings.

Finn was convinced that his obligations to the Resistance were the only thing that kept him sane for most of the day. At night, curled up on his cot, Finn watched Rey's face. That night, like so many others, the blue that dyed the holo blurred the vivid color of Rey's eyes, leaving only a dull gray.

"I am a coward for not saying goodbye in person but you’d have wanted to come with me and your place is here with The Resistance." Finn shouted throwing the small device against the wall. Rey’s voice went out when the small device broke into pieces.

"Banthashit!" He rose from the bed "Shit" he murmured, picking up the pieces scattered on the floor. “No, no, no, no” the chip had broken "Shit!" He shouted again with the useless chip between his fingers.

Poe woke up suddenly, sitting up with the blaster he kept under the pillow ready to shoot. He recognized Finn's silhouette. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath until his pulse returned to a normal rhythm.

“For the Force, Finn... You startled me” Poe sat on the bed leaving the blaster on the bedside table. His hands were shaking. "What's the matter?" He asked, turning on the lights. The brightness blinded him for a moment.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just needed” Finn looked at him with a strange expression. “N-nothing it’s the matter. Good night, Poe.”

"Finn, there's room for both of us if you want." Poe moved freeing one side of the bed. “Are you sure you're okay?”

Finn seemed to have been paralyzed. Poe barely heard anything beyond his own heart beating. Finn nodded. It looked like an eternity had passed when the weight of the former Stormtrooper finally sank the mattress beside him.

"I don't remember the color of Rey's eyes. Even if I close my eyes, I can't” Finn hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. “I was afraid of forgetting yours too. It's stupid.” Finn sighed.“I shouldn't have come.”

"It doesn't matter if you think it's stupid. My door is always open for you.” Poe pulled him close, his arm resting on Finn's shoulders. “You have the right to be angry with her, she took away your choice”

"Looks like I'm doomed to stay alone" Finn sighed. "Rose is leaving too. My place is with the Resistance, but for how much longer? I have never been anything other than a soldier.”

“No matter what happens, you’ll always have a place by my side. You know it, r-right?” Poe felt his voice breaking at the last moment.

Finn nodded and sank into the mattress, covering himself with the sheets. Poe lay next to him. Poe noticed Finn's fingers intertwining with his. The former stormtrooper was staring at him. Finn looked like he wanted to engrave him in indelible ink in his memory. Poe turned out the lights. In the dark, Poe could only hear the rhythmic sound of their breaths.

"I wouldn't have left without you." Finn broke the silence. “Rey is the closest thing I have to a family but”

"Shh" Poe reached out and stroked his temple. "I’d have understood, Finn."

"Would you have understood what, Poe? Me, leaving with her? Without you?" Finn looked upset. "Rey is like a sister to me but I love you. I thought you knew.”

His mind froze, unable to understand Finn's words. His brain kept repeating again and again that he shouldn’t keep his hopes up.

"I love you, Poe." Finn repeated again in a steady voice. “You. Not Rey. Not Rose. You.”

Poe slipped between the sheets until he snuggled against Finn's chest. He noticed the former Stormtrooper's arms wrapping him as if they wanted to protect him from the world.

"I'm an idiot." His choked laughter was lost in the limited space that separated them.


End file.
